tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Author 5
sign me up! :D Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) If Reddy is in that means Zachy has to too!Mrodd 15:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ooooohhhh...can I try?--OMG!May First 15:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll take a crack at it! ^_^ Codaa5If you want to get out alive... 15:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I missed 3 and 4 so i'm gonna give this my best shot(:ELtom,ELsopce, DarkplosivoIN DA HOUSE!!!Sonictksb 09:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) This is torture not being able to sign up yet. D= --The emotion it was, electric, And the stars, they all aligned... 17:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Woohoo! Sign me up! --Meesa UsitgzThe ability to speak does not make you intellligent. I'm Awesome! 19:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) You know where my kev pic is Kevvy9 I am Floatingforever, but you can call me Kendra. Can I sign up please? My pic is to the left. P.S. The Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Meet you by my side! is my sig. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Meet you by my side! 20:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) This is my avatar! --'D Spenstar!' 23:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can admin's compete? I just want to do it for fun. --Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 14:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm not in this season. :( Turnertang 00:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I missed D=. Well i now mostly hate the if you competed last time you don't get to signup till rule. T_T--Ken Eleven! 10:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Same for me, and I got to be in. T_T Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 12:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) I also frowned at the rule, even tho it didn't apply to me. ;( -- 12:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thatwas me. (Reddy not logged in) I feel really bad that I was one of the 2 people in last time that made it. 14 others are sad now (i wasn't including Nonny, Shane, Jason or me) But I think I have a good shot this season! [[User:Weblykinly|HINT: A AWESOME PERSON]] 19:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) This is my avatar just so you won't forget.--Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 23:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) So Kev wants to quit eh. Can you let him and let someone who wanted to be in, in.--Ken Eleven! 17:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ...Like me, perhaps; I've never had a chance... Boring sig 18:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Or me XD--Ken Eleven! 19:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Is there going to be a gallery of the players just like last season? Oweguy is somewhere on Plastic Beach - Or not 14:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I know this is late and all, but I thought that I at least owed this to you guys. A lot of things came up... I was grounded a couple of times, and I had some random projects for school. But I made this to make up for Week 2. It just happened to work for Week 3 too. But here you go anyway. And you can use Princessa for me :) She's pretty, so, it works for me. A Summer Encounter The final bell of the school year rang, and an excited Duncan leapt from his desk. With his book bag on, he bolted for the parking lot. He walked around, and eventually found his car. He threw his bag into the passenger's seat, as he climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the key, and the car started up. He drove straight to the beach. He couldn't wait to start surfing! ---- Meanwhile, a punk girl named Bridgette argued with her friends. "Oh come on, Bridgette! Why won't you go with us?" her friend Rin protested. "Because, Rin, everyone at school is going to be there. And in case you haven't noticed, I don't particularly like everyone here," she snapped, crossing her arms. "AWW! Can't we just go this ONCE?" her other friend,Jen whined. Bridgette glared at the two. She sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you, but you can't drag me anywhere else involuntarily for the rest of the summer," she said, succumbing to the wims of her friends. Rin and Jen high fived. "Alright! Let's get going then! Or we'll get stuck in the outrageous traffic," Rin announced. Jen smiled and nodded. Bridgette, with an indifferent expression on her face, gave a thumbs up. The trio headed straight for Jen's car outside. Once they reached the vehicle, they all hopped inside. Jen took off for the beach. "Oh yeah, I just remembered, I don't have a swimsuit, so yeah, you can just drop me off at home I guess," Bridgette muttered. Rin laughed "Oh no you don't. You said you'd come! Changing your mind is not allowed in Jen's car! Isn't that right?" Rin said. Jen, with her eyes still on the road, nodded. "Why yes it is," she stated. Rin smiled. "So ya, you're going. And to be fair, we'll pay for a swimsuit, okay?" she offered. "But what about buying your own suits?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow. "We sort of have ours in the back. We've been planning this since Tuesday," Jen said. "So you've been planning this for a whole two days, and you don't even bother telling me?!" Bridgette shouted. "Yeah, pretty much," Rin said grinning. Bridgette groaned. Her friends were such pains sometimes! But she also loved them dearly. They'd always been there for her. Even that one time she got sent to juvenille detention for vandalising the outside of the school with spray paint... Bridgette sighed. "You guys win, I'll go along with it. But I get to choose my own swimsuit, you got that?" she asked playfully. Rin and Jen smiled victoriously. "We've got it!" they said in unison. Within minutes, they arrived at the beach. Jen parked her little black car. She and Rin got out of the car, and grabbed their swimsuits from the trunk. Bridgette got out as well, and she grabbed the towels and the umbrellas. They all walked down to the beach. They found an unoccupied area, and Bridgette set everything up. Jen sat down on her baby blue towel. "I'll wait here. You guys go get the suit," she announced. Rin nodded. "Okie dokie!" she replied, dragging Bridgette by the arm to the surf shack. ---- Duncan got out of his car, grabbed his swim trunks, and his surfboard. He went into the guys bathroom, and changed. Though, the sun baked the sand, that didn't stop Duncan. He ran straight for the water, surfboard in arm. He paddled out a bit, and once he'd come across a good wave, he stood up, and rode it all the way to the shore. Then, he paddled out again, and surfed as many waves as he possibly could, performing plenty of tricks. Jen watched Duncan glide across the water. She was amazed! She thought that he was a very talented surfer. She winked at him from her towel, and waved flirtatiously. Duncan smirked, but stayed focused on surfing. He especially didn't wanna wipe out now. Not in front of a really hot girl, like her. ---- Bridgette and Rin walked into the little surf shop near the beach. A pretty girl with tanned skin and platinum blonde hair smiled at the two. "Hey! Welcome. Is there anything I can help you with today?" she asked, walking towards them. Rin grinned back, it was obvious that this girl worked there. "Yeah, I need a bikini or something," Bridgette muttered. The blonde girl nodded. "Well, we have plenty of those. Any specific style or color?" she asked, tucking a bit of hair behind her right ear, revealing a silver hoop earring. "Just find me something black, I guess," Bridgette said. She loved black, and hated the color pink with a burning passion. "Mkay!" the sales girl said. She turned around and went off to find something Bridgette would like. "Hey Bridge, is something up? You're normally not so down," Rin said. "Well, if you really wanna know that badly, Trent dumped me last night. By text message," she muttered. Rin gasped. "Oh my God! I'm so so sorry Bridgette! What a jerk!" she replied, concerned. Trent was a preppy guy who was really popular. He was a little bit bossy, but Bridgette was attracted to that in him. She thought that he was sort of crazy, but she couldn't get enough of the guy. She was totally in love, though she'd never really admit it. And he'd totally smashed her heart to pieces with that one little text. "Yeah, no kidding, Rin," Bridgette sighed. "Well, we'll totally get back at him! We'll find you a new, cuter, nicer, and awesomer guy than him! And then he'll be so jealous, and wish he'd never dumped you!" Rin exclaimed. Bridgette shrugged. "I'm game for that," she smirked. Rin smiled. About a minute later, the sales girl came back with three different bikinis. One was a plain black string bikini, the next was a black halter bikini with neon green straps, and the third was a black strapless bikini, covered in silver glitter. Bridgette tilted her head to the side, and looked at the suits. "The third is way too girly for my taste, you can take that one back. But I'll try on the other two," she said as she took the suits she liked from the girl. She immediately went into the fitting room. First, she tried on the plain bikini, then she walked outside to get Rin's approval. Rin frowned. "It looks okay, but it's just not... you," she said. "Okay, I'll just try on the other one then," Bridgette muttered. She turned around, and went back into the changing room. She tried on the black and green suit, and walked back out. "This any better?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Rin gasped. "Oh-Em-Gee! It's PERFECT! You look totally gorgeous girly!" Rin said giggling. "I'll take that as a yes," Bridgette said going back into the changing room. She grabbed her clothes, and the bikini she wasn't getting. She walked back outside, bikini still on. She tore off the tag and handed it to the sales girl. "That looks really good on you," the girl said as she scanned the barcode. "Thanks," Bridgette muttered, smiling. "That'll be $20.33," she said looking up at Bridgette. Rin took out her wallet, and put the money on the counter. The sales girl took the cash, and put it into the register. She handed Rin the reciept. Bridgette put the other bikini back on a rack, and walked out of the store with Rin. "When we get back, you watch our stuff while Jen and I go change, mkay?" Rin instructed. "Yeah, yeah. Sure thing," Bridgette replied. Within a minute or two, they were back to their spot. Jen was still admiring Duncan from afar. Bridgette looked at Jen with a weirded out expression on her face. "What the heck are you staring at, Jen?" Bridgette asked. "This really, really, REALLY hot surfer guy," Jen said sighing dreamily. "Oh dear Lord," Bridgette chuckled. She rolled her eyes. "Jen! Stop staring at the man candy, and come get changed," Rin whined. "Oh, right! I'm coming!" Jen exclaimed, getting up, her beach bag on her arm. The two ran off for the ladies bathroom. Meanwhile, Bridgette sat on a towel. She took a hair tie off of her wrist, and tied her golden blonde hair up into a high pony tail. She watched Duncan. ---- The surf died down a bit, and Duncan was getting tired, so within a few minutes, he made his way to the shore. He stepped out of the ocean, and tried shaking the water out of his hair. He walked up to Bridgette. "Hey there!" he said smiling warmly. Bridgette looked at his face blankly for a moment. Then she smiled. "Hey," she said, raising her hand to wave but once. "I'm Duncan. What's your name?" he asked her. "I'm Bridgette," she said "Cool. That's a nice name," he said to her. "Thanks, I guess. But, I've got to admit, that was some epic surfing man," Bridgette replied. "Thanks, thanks. Yeah, I've been surfing since I was a little kid," he said. "Sweet! So I guess you must really like it then," she said. "Yeah, surfing's the best thing in the world! Well, at least to me it is," he exclaimed, sitting down next to her. Bridgette nodded. "Looks pretty fun. Would you mind teaching me a thing or two?" she asked with a slightly flirtatious smirk. Duncan chuckled. "Sure thing," he said getting up. He placed his board on the ground. "Now, lie down on your stomach," he instructed. Bridgette nodded, and did as she was told. "Okay, now pretend that you're paddling out," he said. "How is this supposed to help me?" she asked, looking up at him. "Just go along with it," he replied. She sighed, and paddled, like he'd said. "Now, let's say that you're coming up to a wave, and it's carrying you forward. When it starts to pull you, STAND UP," he told her. Bridgette nodded, and stood up. "Now, the trick is to stay just ahead of the curl. That's the white part of the wave," he said. "What do I do now?" Bridgette asked. "Well, you need to imagine that you're riding down the wave, and you need to try to stay balanced. If you lose balance, you're gonna wipe out. And waves here have no mercy," he said. "Alright, but what about tricks?" she asked. Duncan laughed. "Slow down, blondie. Until you can actually manage to surf normally, I'm not gonna teach you any tricks," he said. "Fair enough," Bridgette said. "Can I try it now for real?" she asked. "Sure, give it a whirl," he said. Bridgette smiled, and grabbed the board. She ran out into the water. She paddled out, and soon enough she felt a wave pull at her. She started to stand up, she looked at Duncan for approval. He nodded at her. Bridgette stayed standing, she tried her best to stay on her feet. She managed to stay on for about 10 seconds. Because after that, the tube of the wave had crashed over her. She was underwater. Duncan was a bit concerned. Then her head popped out of the water, and she swam back to the shore. She got out of the water, and handed Duncan his surfboard. "That was so fun!" she said. Rin and Jen, who'd showed up while Bridgette was surfing, smiled at her. "YOU WERE AMAZING!" they squealed. Bridgette smiled, and laughed. "That was a sick job!" Duncan said, high fiving Bridgette. "You're a natural born surfer," he said. "You think so?" she asked. "Definitely," he replied. "But what happened to me? I was just surfing a long, and then it went dark, and water crashed over me," she said. "Oh, that was the tube. It takes a lot of time to master surfing in them. You're supposed to surf inside of it, and then return to the outside as soon as possible," he said. "But either way, you're really good for a beginner," he added, smiling. "Thanks!" Bridgette said smiling. --- So every day for the rest of the summer, Bridgette came back to the beach to get surfing lessons from Duncan. By early August she was already competing, and winning. The more time that they spent together, the closer they became. And eventually Duncan asked Bridgette out. When Trent heard, he was enraged. He tried to win Bridgette back, but despite his efforts, Bridgette stayed by Duncan's side. Trent was very persistent for a while, but after Duncan beat the crap out of him for the third time, he got the message. Meanwhile, Rin and Jen were thrilled for Bridgette, and they were very supportive of her relationship with Duncan and with her surfing. Bridgette wasn't the typical surfer girl though, she remained her punk self. She always tried to be daring, and her style was as edgy as ever. And Duncan, he was just thrilled that he'd found someone as pretty, cool, and talented as Bridgette. THE END IHeartTDInTDA 19:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Is there going to be a thing were someone who wasn't originally in this season gets to return like last season? Sierra:But who needs friend when you have a CODY?! 16:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Author Is there Going To Be A #6